Navidad en la mansion
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: como el capitan Pip busca un regalo para victoria en su primera navidad en la mansion hellsing


Época Navideña más preciso 22 de diciembre donde incluso hasta el lugar más deprimente se podía decorar para tal fecha, pero la Mansión hellsing era la Excepción ya que no parecía haber sido adornada, en los Pasillos de esta el Mercenario Pip Bernadotte se paseaba silbando una canción en en francés hacia más de tres meses que comenzó a trabajar con los Hellsing y en esos días llego a apreciar a su jefa, al Vampiro Alucard y sobre todo a la Joven seras ya que de todos era la más Humana.

—Buenos días Capitán —El francés se Giro al escuchar esa Voz vio que era Victoria con varias bolsas de regalos y demás

—Ah Mignonette Buenos días para ti También — Saludo Pip con una sonrisa —¿Puedo saber para qué son todas las bolsas?

—A esto pues son Adornos y demás para la casa, los compre para decorar —Comento ella sonriendo

—Pensé que aquí no celebraban la navidad—Comento el Mercenario

—Walter me dijo que a Sir Hellsing no le gusta pero que podemos celebrarla solo si decoramos en nuestro tiempo libre—Comento ella Mirándolo

—Ah! Bien, ya entiendo ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunto El curioso

—Si, ayúdame a decorar es una mansión enorme —Dijo ella como medio rogándole

—Claro, todo lo que necesites mignonette—Dijo él con una Pequeña Risa

Como no tenía nada que hacer ese día decidió ayudar a la Joven Seras, decorando varias partes de la Mansión sin ayuda, ya que no quería pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros.

—Odio desenredar estas cosas... —Pip estaba en la Biblioteca donde intentaba desenredar unas luces navideñas para colocar en las ventanas, llevaba más de dos horas intentando eso

—¿Necesita ayuda? —una voz desde la puerta lo hizo reaccionar era Walter

—Eh si un poco con esta porquería—Levanto las luces enredadas

—jajaja, es fácil —Como un experto el logro desenredar las luces, pip estaba sorprendido

—¿Como lo hiciste? —Pregunto Pip

—mis Filamentos se enredan fácilmente así que aprende como desenredar los rápidamente —Comento el

Ya luego de Decorada la Mansión, Pip decidió ir a ver a seras quien estaba otra vez por salir de compras ¿Como podía gastar tanto tan rápidamente? ¿Tenía un presupuesto? O ¿era de su propio bolsillo?, eran cosas que comenzaron a surgirle en la mente al Francés, pero decidió preguntar.

—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Pip curioso

—Ah , voy a comprar unas cosas mas ya regreso—Dijo ella poniéndose una capucha

—¿son los regalos no? ¿Habrá alguno para mí? —Pregunto el de forma divertida y ella se sobresalto

—Ya lo veras cuando sea Navidad —Comento Seras y se fue.

Ese comentario le prendió el cerebro al Francés ya que cayó en cuenta que no había Comprado nada para la Chica policía, pero ¿que se le podía regalar a un vampiro?, tal vez Sangre ultra Rara, la victoria no era de tomar sangre, ¿Una capa antigua? Menos, su conocimiento de vampiros venia exclusivamente de las películas y la información que otorgo la organización hellsing, pero casi todo referente a como matarlos.

—Debería preguntárselo... Espero y este de buen Humor—Dijo pip Nervioso

Camino hacia un gran espejo en medio de un pasillo y lo abrió, daba a las catacumbas de la mansión ya había estado en ese lugar muchas veces pero era para ayudar a seras, bajo esos lúgubres escalones hasta llegar a una puerta de Acero blindado, la toco y esta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Que quieres? —Escucho desde esa niebla que había en el cuarto la voz de Alucard

—Venia a preguntarte ¿que podría obsequiarle a seras? —Pregunto Pip

—a los vampiros no nos interesa la navidad, pero la chica policía es un Caso extremadamente raro de vampiro, es más humana que monstruo—Comento Alucard sentado en su cilla bebiendo una copa que tenia.

—Eh... Bueno gracias...—Dijo Pip y salió rápido del lugar

Alucard le causaba Mucho pavor no iba a negar lo mas con su primera impresión cuando llego a la Mansión era de un terror inimaginable al ver a un vampiro atravesar una pared, así paso el resto del día Buscando y pensando que Regalarle , al día siguiente el tenia practica de tiro con sus compañeros como todas las mañanas, luego la tarde libre para hacer lo que quiera mientras no haya una Misión, como no había nada que hacer tomo una chaqueta y salió de la Mansión en Busca de un regalo perfecto, busco por todos lados en lugares finos y demás pero su salario no se lo permitía, así que al llegar a una tienda de Chucherías entro y comenzó a Observar todo lo que había en el lugar, hasta que encontró algo interesante que pensaba que le podría gustar.

25 de Diciembre en la mañana

Era ya navidad y Seras se dirigía al árbol que había puesto en la biblioteca sugerencia de Walter ya que se veía bien con todos los libros, una vez en ese lugar, observo todos los regalos, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar Alucard, integra, Walter y Pip.

—Ten Walter, Feliz Navidad —Comento Integra levantando una pequeña Caja de color blanco con Moño rojo

El lo abrió y saco un Reloj antiguo de Oro con una foto de él con integra cuando aún era niña

—Eh hermoso gracias señorita —dijo Walter

—Espero que le guste el mío ama—Alucard le paso un regalo envuelto en papel negra con cinta roja, al abrirlo había una foto suya en traje de baño posando con una rosa en la boca

—¡¿ Qué diablos es esto?! —Grito ella y el vampiro desapareció riendo mientas integra fue a buscarlo para lastimarlo, Walter fue tras de ella también

Una vez que dé fueron seras le acerco un regalo a Pip este lo observo era de un papel verde y moño negro, al abrirlo observo un sombrero australiano negro y arriba una caja de puros cubanos.

—Santo cielo... —Dijo el al ver los regalos—Victoria, gracias... Enserio

Ella sonrió al ver la expresión de pip, el al ver eso sintió que su regalo no era suficiente ahora.

—¿Este es mío? — Pregunto seras tomando uno mediano con papelería amarilla

—Si, es de mi para ti —Dijo Pip mirando a la ventana

Ella lo abrió y observo un peluche de un murciélago caricaturesco donde este temía colgado un collar con un murciélago.

—Es hermoso pip, gracias —Dijo ella sonriendo

—Feliz navidad Victoria—Dijo Pip sonriendo

—Feliz Navidad pip—ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el francés se sonrojo y sonrió


End file.
